


遇猫（磊凯）

by chongaixiaomeiren



Category: all凯 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 01:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chongaixiaomeiren/pseuds/chongaixiaomeiren





	遇猫（磊凯）

“风...华...殿，这名字不错，我今晚就住这儿吧。”一身黑色戎装英气逼人的少年将军打量着结满蛛网的牌匾，不知道怎么就突发奇想的看上了这个久无人烟的废弃宫殿。

“将军...将军使不得，这宫殿年久失修无人居住，而且传言...不太干净，住不得人的。”一旁的老太监虽然对这位刚刚攻破他们荼国皇宫的吴国将军极为敬畏，但也不得不硬着头皮抖着声阻拦，这宫殿自从那件事之后就一直废弃，传言闹鬼，万一这位将军住进去出个什么事端大怒，他们这些刚刚投降的奴才小命可能就没了。

“呵，你以为我会信这种鬼话，莫不是你们这里藏着什么好东西怕人发现？”吴将军冷笑一声一把推开了风华殿的大门，老太监自是不再敢说什么畏畏缩缩的跟在后边，院子里年久失修无人居住打理，却没有想象中的荒芜颓败，各种奇花异草肆意生长争奇斗艳、千姿百媚，大片的茉莉和牡丹清香四溢，微风阵阵竟然让人心旷神怡，间或几声鸟鸣，在春日午后的阳光下竟然有一种静谧美好的感觉。对比太和殿的脂粉香气和浑浊气味，这里的幽静清新让吴磊极为满意。

他走进内室，发现布置的没其他宫殿那么雍容华贵，却也清雅精致，家具不多，墙上只挂了几幅画，走进看是几幅泼墨山水，剩下画的都是小猫，憨态可掬活灵活现，看来这屋子以前的主人很喜欢猫，又走到侧面是一副美人画像，细看却是一位少年在盛开的桃花树下逗猫，穿着一件鹅黄色镶金边袍子，抓着桃枝露出的一截手臂白嫩如无瑕美玉，一双桃花眼像猫儿一样澄澈，眼角微微上挑，显得清纯中带点妩媚，浅淡粉嫩的薄唇，嘴角勾着笑，一副单纯无辜的样子又藏着作弄人的调皮，说不出的风情灵动娇俏可爱，晃神间美人看向他微微一笑眨了眨眼，吴磊惊了一下，再仔细看却只是一幅画。

他刚要问，老太监早察言观色上前道，“画中是荼国废太子，也就是这风华殿之前的主人。”

吴将军突然对这废太子来了兴趣，“他如今何在？你给我详细说说情况。”老太监支吾了一阵子才继续道，“他是皇后唯一所出嫡长子，生下来风姿秀丽聪明乖巧很得皇上宠爱封为太子，后来皇后仙逝，三年前太子被告发私藏龙袍组织兵力意欲谋反，被废了太子之位禁锢此处，结果不到一年就抑郁而终了。”

吴将军微微皱着眉，不由有点怅然，“可惜，这位皇子却比你们宫里那些妃嫔要美得多，果然美人薄命。”

废太子生前对他们这些奴才也是不错，老太监听着这怠慢调戏之语皱起眉也不好发作，只得说“废太子生前颇有贤名，老奴觉得他应该是被奸人陷害，确实可惜。”吴将军看着他笑了，“你倒是个敢说真话的奴才，我也是觉得他绝非起兵谋逆之徒，眼神骗不了人的。你让他们把这边打扫干净，这几天我就住这边吧。”

老太监正犹疑不定正要说些什么阻止，吴将军摆了摆手笑道，“勿需多言，我一向不信这些的，如果是此等美人，就让他来找我又有何妨？”

晚上吴将军吃了庆功宴，和将士们喝的酩酊大醉，被人扶回风华殿后便倒头大睡，醉意迷蒙之间却觉得自己身上压着什么软软的东西，有人在亲吻舔舐啃咬自己的嘴唇，他能感受到对方小小的牙尖咬在他唇瓣上，朦胧间他似乎看见一个娇俏可人的美人嘟着嘴巴在向他抱怨，低低柔柔的声线在他耳边不断说好饿...

他伸手想抱住他，却发现自己一个指头都动不得，鼻间渐渐清香四溢，是茉莉花的香味儿，他不由大惊，莫不是自己中了敌方的迷香不能动了！忙暗暗运功，突然起身一把抓住敌人，听到一声凄厉的尖叫，点上灯，他才看清这敌方的罪魁祸首...一只巴掌大的小白猫，可怜巴巴无辜的瞪着猫眼看着他，小猫似乎被他吓呆了，眼泪汪汪的，他赶忙放松手劲儿，提着猫儿后颈前后左右细看了一下，就是...一只可爱的小奶猫而已，浑身雪白像个小毛球，粉嫩嫩的鼻头和肉垫，看样子刚断奶没多久，巴掌大小小的有点瘦，还微微发抖，吴磊看小猫舔着小嘴，想起自己晚宴吃了不少鱼，看来是这个小东西饿极了在啃自己的嘴，至于梦到那个美 人，想想竟然有点像那画中人，看来真是日有所思夜有所梦，可能是自己真的在军中多日太累了。

吴将军虽然少年成名，战功赫赫，但绝不是一个弑杀的人，甚至私下他还有点心软，他无奈的把小奶猫放在怀里摸了摸，小奶猫乖乖的蹭了蹭他的肚子，喵喵叫了几声，他终于想起梦里这货说他好饿，忙叫了值夜的太监吩咐御膳房做了各种清蒸油炸各色的鱼和牛奶、糕点，半夜躲在寝室喂猫，等小猫吃的小肚子圆鼓鼓的，心满意足的蜷在床上眯起眼，他才躺下搂着猫一起睡了。

这夜吴将军睡得很安稳，早上天将亮未亮听到鸟鸣他就醒了，鼻间依旧是若有似无的那种清新的茉莉香气，心里想着选这里真选对了，这种醒来鸟语花香世外仙境的感觉真的太享受，他心情大好微笑着慢慢睁开眼睛，却突然看到一张脸，即便他十八封侯身经百战出了名的胆大也是心里一惊，那人和他面对面只有一掌距离，细细看去却是一个少年，也就十五六岁的年纪，巴掌大的小脸清纯俊秀，一双桃花眼微微轻合，睫毛纤长眼尾微微上挑清纯里就带了点风流写意，小巧的鼻子有些俏皮，唇瓣微启唇色浅淡粉嫩诱人深入品尝一般。

明明是个陌生人，他却觉得莫名亲切熟悉，仔细一想这不就是那天画上那位前太子吗，明明一个已经离去的人，怎么可能出现在这里？看着对面美人在朦胧晨光中温柔静谧仙气缭绕的脸，愈发分不清这是梦中还是现实，他慢慢抚上那少年细嫩的脸颊，低低叹道，“既然入梦多次，看来是真的被你迷住了啊。”说着便轻轻吻上去，小心翼翼的样子像怕碰碎一个梦，但嘴唇柔软细嫩的触感却如此真实美好，让他不由自主的深入进去探求更多，他舔了舔那两颗小虎牙的牙尖就又去挑逗那个小舌头，手也渐渐搂紧了那细细软软的腰身，渐入佳境陶醉忘我之时，那美人却似乎渐渐醒了，开始迷迷糊糊的推拒反抗，他却舍不得撒手只包住那两只不听话的小手翻身压在那柔软的身子上，却听到一声刺耳的猫叫，脸上一疼，醒了。

他挡住刺眼的阳光慢慢睁开眼才发现外面天已经大亮，怀里空空哪有什么美人，却又是春梦一场。他撑起身子，只看到旁边瞪着圆溜溜的猫眼，嘲他呲着牙全身炸毛的小奶猫，摸摸左脸三道抓痕，看来是不小心压到它，炸毛了。赶紧找出昨晚的小鱼干和牛奶喂着，一边摸着顺了一会毛才哄好了。吴磊自嘲自己越来越像个猫奴了，可是本来就是此地寂寞才养了猫，这养猫的乐趣又不想假手他人。喂完了猫，就不由自主走到那幅画像前面细细看起来，画中人似乎会动一样传神，越看越像那梦中之人，神思纠结痴痴回味中不由发呆好久。

这几日荼国刚破，他只需要带大军包围皇宫驻守稳定局势，倒是比战争时期清闲很多，只是各处暗潮汹涌也需要谨慎提防，前朝皇帝破国前几日早已病逝，剩下所有投降和俘虏的前朝余孽都关押天牢，等他吴国皇帝和皇后赶到后再论处置。目前荼国国都只有他和几位手下的将军以及监军的于太师坐镇，每日聚会商讨大事，于太师精于天象命理奇门遁甲之术，智谋和远见过人，深得吴皇信任。

对于他吴磊有着复杂的感情，于太师是从小山村找到他把他推荐给皇帝一路封侯拜将走向权利巅峰的人，也是从六岁开始就毁掉了他的家庭和正常人生的人。

他记得于太师拉着他的手第一次走到吴国皇宫大殿朝吴皇兴奋的说，“陛下，得破军者得天下，天下终归吴国。”

他小时候看着躲得远远的小伙伴问，“太师，他们为什么都那么怕我？”

于太师笑着把他手里的玩具扔了递给他一把剑，“记住，你天生和他们不一样，就是要天下人怕你。”

之后果然如他所说，命中带煞，一将功成万骨枯，永世孤独，注定如此。

“吴将军？”被喊了一声，吴磊才恍然惊醒看到于太师邹着眉，他竟然在商讨国家大事的时候走神了。

于太师细细打量他的气色有点担心的说，“将军这几日似乎神思恍惚精神不好。”

他只能笑笑，“可能琐事太多，睡得不好，过几日便好了。”

于太师看他满不在乎更加有点担心，“将军面犯黑气又犯桃花，所住之处阴邪太重，不如换地休息更好。”

吴将军轻轻一笑看着太师道，“太师不是说我破军下世，百毒不侵吗，我自己就是煞，有什么可怕的？”

太师叹了一口气道，“将军还是以国家为重，你身系吴国统一天下大任，也要保重自己不可放松懈怠。如果不换住地，就请用此物防身吧。”

吴将军接过来，却是几张符和一根红绳，“这些符你贴到寝室可以辟邪，这根捆仙索也来之不易千万收好，关键时刻可以困住妖孽，通知我来收了他即可。”

吴将军有点有趣的摆弄着那根绳子，“这个绳子真的可以困住吗？会伤了他吗？”

于太师赶紧叮嘱，“捆仙索只能困住他们做不到彻底铲除，所以真有事情你一定要叫我去。”

吴将军拜谢了太师就回到风华殿，先掏出符想想贴了也许美人就不会出现了干脆折成团扔到一边，拿了捆仙索藏到枕头下，心道：   
美人，下次你来就走不了了，看看你是何方神圣。


End file.
